


Upward

by made_of_might (letsgostealafandom)



Series: And I Have Touched the Sky [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lena needs all the hugs, every last one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgostealafandom/pseuds/made_of_might
Summary: Deep down, Lena knows Kara's not coming back.





	Upward

Lena’s first call was to Jess, having her cancel the rest of the day’s meetings. She needed a stiff drink or two after this. She told herself it was only because she had just been shot at multiple times. She even almost believed it.

When she heard the sirens, she stood from the crouch she was in and smoothed her hands down her skirt. Kara’s clothes and glasses and hair elastic went into her purse. The officers were nice men, taking her statement and cordoning off the alley, presumably for their CSI unit.

Lena never stopped glancing to the sky.


End file.
